duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
CMV: Frosty the Snowman
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Frosty the Snowman by Jimmy Durante. Song: * Frosty the Snowman Sung By: * Jimmy Durante Song From: * Frosty the Snowman (1969) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Santa Claus: Come on, Frosty. We're all waiting for you. * (Frosty Comes to Life) * Frosty: Happy birthday! * Ash Ketchum: Frosty the Snowman * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Was a jolly happy * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): Soul * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): With a corncob * (Buzz and Jessie Dancing During "Hay Un Amigo En Mi"): Pipe * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Living La Vida Loca"): And a button nose * (Dance Scene from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure During "The Bellossm Dance"): And 2 eyes * (Bubbles and Buttercup Dance) * (Phineas and Candace Dancing During "Gitchie Gitchie Goo"): Made out of coal. * (Singing Cast from The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock During "The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur"): Frosty the Snowman * (Frosty, Karen, Hocus, and Santa Dancing): He's a fairy tale, they say. * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone): He was made of snow, * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales: Hands Together During "Los Politos"): But the children know how he came to life one day. * (Frosty Smiling at the Kids): There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found. * (Kids Jumping Around): For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around. * (Duchess and Thomas Dancing): Frosty the Snowman * (Kids Dancing Around Frosty): Was alive as he could be. * (Professor Williams and Dexter Singing): And the children say he could laugh and play * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Just the same as you and me. * (Kids Cheering) * (Star Command Clapping) * (Frosty and the Kids Marching): Frosty the Snowman * (Marching Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas): Knew the sun was hot that day. * (Marching Scene from Robin Hood):So he said, "Let's run * (Marching Scene During "Colonel Hathi's March"): and we'll have some fun * (Frosty Still Marching): not before I melt away." * (Marching Parade from Dumbo): Down to the village with a broomstick in his hand * (John and the Lost Boys Marching): Running here and there all around the square saying, "Catch me if you can." * Frosty the Snowman: C'mon, kids. Follow the leader. * (Kids Jump Over Frosty): He lead them down the streets of town right to that traffic cop. * (Cop Scene): And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler, "Stop!" * (Bongo Bends) * (Scooby Skids) * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Mind Over Matter") * (Marching Scene from Pinocchio During "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"): Thumpity thump, thump, Thumpity thump, thump. Look at that Frosty go. * (Shrek and Donkey Marching): Thumpity thump, thump, Thumpity thump, thump. Over the hills of snow. * (Frosty and the Kids Marching): Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul with a corncob pipe and a button nose and 2 eyes made out of coal. * (Marching Scene from Trolls): And with Frosty the Snowman, * (Jack Skellington Driving): Christmas was always very merry indeed. * Jimmy Durante: You have a Merry Christmas, too. * Kids: Frosty the Snowman had to hurry on his way, * Jimmy Durante: But he waved goodbye saying, "Don't you cry." * Frosty the Snowman: I'll be back on Christmas day. * (Ending Scene) * (Rankin/Bass Logo) Clips/Years/Companies: * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (@1999 OLM) * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Dragon Tales (Hands Together; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song...; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) Note: * Here's my 1st Christmas music video of the year.